


Accidents Happen

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [36]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- 50. G1; Cassettes, Soundwave, ???/??? - Accidental voyeurism</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

::Hey boss! Frag! Stop where you are! You don’t want to go in there!:: Frenzy babbled across the bond. 

::Soundwave: received important intel---::

::Seriously, boss. You don’t want to see this.::

::Frenzy: should not be spying on Lord Megatron.::

Frenzy groaned and offlined his optics, but the image of Megatron fragging the blue seeker into the berth was seared into his processor. He pushed the image across the bond, and felt Soundwave’s chagrin. He also felt the wave of desire that trickled across the bond before Soundwave pushed that away. 

::Ew...really? Really? That is gonna get you all revved up? Too much information, boss. Way too much.:: 

::Frenzy: come out of the vents.::

::They’ll hear me! Do you really want that, boss.:: 

::Intel: required. Image captures. Frenzy---:: Soundwave began.

::No fraggin’ way.:: He looked back down through the vent and met Thundercracker’s gaze over Megatron’s shoulder. The seeker smirked. HE SMIRKED. Frenzy stared, frozen in place and waited for Thundercracker to bring his position to Megatron’s attention, but he didn’t. If anything his smirk grew, and he...winked. 

Frenzy shook his helm, processor blown.


End file.
